Frustration of the Sexual Persuasion
by Yabou
Summary: [COMPLETE][SessKago] So, someone keeps stealing your favorite stapler. You only have your obese cat for comfort, and you can't stop having overly erotic dreams about your boss...Join the club.
1. Here Kitty, Kitty!

Warnings: Alternate Universe/Canon Universe…you'll understand later. If you don't like sex…go look for the R version. If you don't like R…you're completely screwed.

Ratings: **R for FanFictionNet** and **NC-17 later on at MediaMinerOrg andA Single Spark**

**NOTE: There will be "notices" of Parts that have been changed with corresponding links in my biography. Thank you.**

What for: Dirty words (potty mouths) and delightful lemons (yum)((MediaMiner and SingleSpark)

Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, and others.

* * *

**Frustration of the Sexual Persuasion**

_Parts 1 - 5: Here Kitty, Kitty!_

Written By: Yabou

Edited By: Swasdiva

* * *

_Part One: The Old Maid and Her Cat_

* * *

She sighed – an outward expression of the stress and regret pent up inside her mortal body. One hand idly twisted several thick ebony tresses around two digits while the other fisted in her carefully chosen teal skirt, with a coordinating lavender halter top, heels, and purse, as the light breeze played with the delicate knee-length ruffles. 

The ceremony, while extremely grand and elegant, was also extremely long. Her right foot had fallen asleep somewhere between the twelfth bridesmaid's solo and the string quartet's serenade, and she could feel the slight itch that had been bothering her since she entered the vineyard's front gates cause her left shoulder blade a growing annoyance.

'_This is it.'_ Kagome pondered the significance of the marriage of her only remaining single college friend. It was when she had received the light pink and yellow announcement in the mail from the girl others had always predestined to be the 'cat woman' that she had begun to look at her lonely life in regret. '_I'm doomed to be an old maid... Wasn't Eri supposed to be the one who never even thought about sex?'_

Well, saying that she didn't think about sex was quite opposite from the truth. Not that she was a pervert or anything, but she, like any other normal woman, had often felt the deep, yearning attraction between a male and a female that could only be described as a dark, insatiable lust.

Why had she never acted upon such unmatchable thrills then, you ask? Because, Kagome, following in the footsteps of the men and women who preceded her in the Higurashi line, was a workaholic.

She lived and breathed for her job at the Tokyo Metropolitan Auction House of History and the Arts.

What did she do, you ask? Well, this particular question does take quite the explanation.

Kagome's job title was rather simple: Lead Curator and Head of the Restoration Department. Seems easy, doesn't it?

Yes…it would be, if that were all that she did. Being as much of an overachiever as she was, Kagome took her position of curator to mean that she, personally, had to check on every artifact stored in her department each and every day. Tack that on to watching the progress – and aiding when necessary – in the restoration of thousands of priceless antiques and you get something entirely different.

What do you get, you ask?

Well, you get a job that starts at nine to five but usually runs on and on until tired eyes finally glance at a clock to discover that five has passed through all of the other meaningful hours and finally taken a breather at three. 3 A.M.

Kagome turned her head down to her watch when it's gleaming silver metal caught the reflection of one of the thousands of candelabra surrounding the wedding party. 7 P.M.

She wasan hour late for her date. '_Oh well,'_ she gave a small snort. '_It's not like I really wanted to go out with him anyway.'_ Kagome had only agreed to going out with the older gentleman who lived down the street a day or so after receiving the invitation to Eri's wedding. A fault of timing alone. Now that an additional two weeks had passed, she felt much more confident in her ability to attract a man, once again, without the influence of her age.

He was only forty, but it seemed nearly scandalous for her to date a man who was fourteen years her senior. '_Okay, thirteen. This is terrible. Since when do I lie to myself about my own age? Twenty-seven is a very sturdy age, and I still have plenty of time left to find the man of my dreams. It's not like I'm going to die when I turn thirty.'_

Thirty. That thought definitely left a bitter taste on her tongue.

"You may kiss the bride." A beaming justice of the peace announced.

Kagome watched in remorse as Hojo lifted the veil and placed a chaste kiss against his newly wedded wife's petal pink lips.

'_I could have married Hojo.'_ Another thought that was best left unsaid. She glanced at her hands currently fisted in her lap and bit her lip. '_That's mean, Kagome! When did I become such an awful person?'_

Eri and Hojo were meant to be together. It didn't matter in the least that he had proposed to her six years earlier only to be denied. '_You lost your chance at him... besides, he's not my type.'_

She gave a small laugh as she walked away from the crowded field. They'd never notice that she was skipping out on the reception. "What is my type?" She wondered aloud.

A rushed image flashed through her mind. A whirl of white and gold that was indescribable. A man she never remembered knowing…

She paused as the last effects of her daydream faded away. '_Some day...'_ her heart whispered even as her hands resumed their search for her keys in the seemingly small purse.

Forty-five minutes later she finally pushed open the door to her humble apartment on the seventeenth floor of a twenty-story building in the middle of downtown Tokyo. A meow from a dark corner of her small kitchen signaled the greeting of her only roommate. "Hi, Buyo." She returned, dropping her keys and bag on the counter to be dealt with at another time – preferably one when she wasn't so tired.

A three-hour wedding could do that to a person.

"How are you tonight?" Kagome questioned the obese cat.

Buyo only purred happily in response.

Kagome sighed. "I thought so. I guess I'm the only one who's feeling their biological clock today, huh?"

She gave the dressy shirt, skirt, and hose one more last look before pulling them off and strolling through the flat with her white bra and panties shining in the moonlight streaming through the uncovered windows.

Her discarded clothing landed in the laundry bin with her special 'lift and separate' bra, and she grabbed one of her brother's oversized t-shirts out of the bottom drawer. He often slept on her couch whenever he had an early exam or a class that ran late. Studying to be an engineer for one of the top businesses in the country had taken a toll on his social life too. It wasn't very often that Kagome found him without his nose inside of a book or his handy laptop.

The cool cotton sheets felt like silk against her overheated skin. They were the remedy for all of her problems. Here, in the confines of her bright green bedroom, Kagome was able to forget about all of the stresses of work and an empty dance card… if only for the night.

* * *

_Part Two: Shoubi, The Cute Little Catalyst_

* * *

A blaring alarm clock sounded through the quiet room. "Nooooo," Kagome groaned, slapping the offending piece of machinery in annoyance and burying her head beneath the pillows. 

"Meow?" The fat blob beside her questioned, asking, in his own way, exactly when she was going to get her lazy butt out of bed and get ready for work.

"Five more minutes," Kagome whined while gently petting her drill sergeant. "I promise… I'll get up in a -." The room was filled with several deep, steady breaths.

"Meow." Buyo moved to explore, gently nipping on the tips of her exposed fingers before tugging on a thick lock of ebony hair. "Meow!"

Kagome sighed. "You wouldn't happen to be the reincarnation of Hitler, would you?"

"Meow."

She glared at the cat. "I'll take that as a yes."

She readjusted to rise from the bed but stopped when she felt the pressure of dainty paws between her shoulder blades. "What?" She looked at the giant feline at her side. '_No, it's not Buyo...'_

"Mew!" A higher, younger voice called out its hunger.

"Kitty?" Kagome asked her own house pet.

"Mew! Mew! Meeeeeew!"

"Please be a cat." The woman prayed, grabbing the furry creature by the scruff of the neck and rolling over to look her offender in the face.

A small black kitten with splashes of white on her nose, chin, and feet stared back at her. "Mew?"

"Where did you come from?" Kagome questioned, grabbing the small pink collar tied around the animal's neck. "Rin Konton…floor twenty…what apartment number, I wonder?"

She smiled at the small cat as she teethed on her pinky finger. "Well, aren't you adorable…" She glanced at the tag again, "Shoubi? What an unusual name…"

Green eyes blinked at her in confusion.

"Well, I'm not the one who let you in here…how did you get in here anyway?"

"Mew."

Kagome blew the bangs out of her face. "Right… I should have known better than to ask, I suppose."

* * *

_Part Three: Rin, Caffeine Extraordinaire_

* * *

The elevator gave a small 'ding' and slid back its doors, revealing a small entryway with only one door and a potted fern that seemed to be taking over the hallway. Kagome gave the kitten a pat and rang the doorbell. 

Shoubi took an immediate interest in the beastly fern and began to bat and bite at one of the higher leaves.

Kagome giggled.

"Yes?" A young woman opened the door. Her eyes darted to the small cat. "Shoubi! Kitty!" Without another word, she snatched the kitten out of Kagome's arms and began hugging it furiously.

Kagome smiled. "I found her in my apartment this morning."

The teen returned her smile full force and nodded. "Hi, I'm Rin Konton. Yeah, Shoubi got out of the apartment sometime last week whenever I went to one of my afternoon classes at the university. I thought I'd never see her again!" She rambled, all the while squeezing the mewling cat to death with one arm and pulling Kagome into the large flat with her free hand. "So, who are you?"

Kagome gave a slight laugh at the girl's antics. "My name is Kagome. I live downstairs in apartment 1780."

"Well, thanks for bringing Shoubi back. There's not too much company around here with Dad being in and out all of the time." She happily forced Kagome onto a barstool before stalking over to the cupboards and digging around for her favorite teapot. "Do you like tea?"

"Um, yes, tea is fine, but I really didn't mean to intrude…"

"Nonsense. I know nothing else if not that I should be a good hostess to the woman who finds my favorite kitty." Her eyes shifted to aforementioned ball of fur, which had taken up residence on the lining where the carpet and tile met. "Right, Shoubi?"

"Mew." The black kitten responded, curling up in preparation for a quiet nap after the morning's activities.

Rin giggled. "Do you want anything in your tea, Kagome?"

"No, thank you." Kagome smiled and took the cup of steaming liquid, delighting in the bittersweet taste as it caressed her lips and tongue. "This is wonderful, Rin."

Rin beamed. "Thanks! Dad's very particular about the way he likes his tea."

Kagome nodded in response. "I'm not keeping you from anything, am I? You don't have school today, do you?"

"No way, today's Sunday. Who works on Sunday?"

Kagome huffed. "Apparently, just me."

"You work on Sunday? Blah! That's awful." The young woman paused in thought, putting her empty cup into the sink. "Well, I guess some people do work on Sunday."

_

* * *

Part Four: Sesshoumaru, Previously Known As Workaholic _

* * *

"Yes, they do." A previously unnoticed figure appeared in the doorway. 

Rin laughed. "The only reason you work is because you don't know how to do anything else."

One slim silver eyebrow raised in question. "Are you implying that I work too much?"

Rin nodded. "Yes, I am, but I'm glad you're home." She pulled Shoubi out of her comfortable nap and thrust the cat at the rather tall man. "Look! Kagome found Shoubi!"

"Kagome?" He questioned, turning to the other young woman sitting at the counter. "A friend from school?"

Kagome huffed. '_This is why I can't even buy a drink without showing my ID! I do **not** look like a teenager!'_

"No, I just met her." Rin laughed at Kagome's indignant look.

The man gave Rin a stern look. "You just invited a complete stranger into our home?"

"Well," Rin scratched her head and shrugged. "She hasn't killed me yet, so I guess we're okay!"

The man only sighed in return.

"Dad, this is Kagome. Kagome, this is my dad, Sesshoumaru."

"Hello." Sesshoumaru greeted her in a bored tone, moving to exit the room.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome repeated the name, slightly tapping her forefinger against her chin in thought. "Have we met before?"

His eyes trailed over her body, as if examining her body parts for a previous encounter. "I think not."

Kagome traced her fingers along the rim of the counter. '_Why does that name sound so familiar?'_ "Wait!" She jumped out of her seat – mouth dropping in a sudden fishlike motion. "Y-you're Sesshoumaru Konton, a-aren't you?"

Sesshoumaru paused and raised a single eyebrow in question. "Y-."

Her eyes widened in surprise, and her body forced her to rely upon the support of her abandoned stool. "Never mind." She squeaked as an afterthought. Her hands suddenly began swinging wildly in front of her face. "Never mind. Never mind. Never mind."

Sesshoumaru moved back into the room. "Do I know you or not, woman?"

_

* * *

Part Five: Inuyasha, The Headache with a Stomach _

* * *

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, got any food-?" A second man entered the room only to gape like a fish at the gaping woman on the stool. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought I saw enough of you during the week!" 

Kagome scowled at the new intruder. "What is that supposed to mean? Is it my fault if you can't keep your hands off of your stupid secretary long enough to listen to what I have to say?"

"Hey!" He growled. "You'd better be nice to me, or I'll fire you, bitch."

Kagome laughed. "You wouldn't fire me."

"Says who?"

"You can't fire me, Inuyasha." Kagome marched over to stand a mere inch in front of her aggressor. "I'm the only one who makes sure that the work actually gets done, and you know it!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Hey…what are you doing up here anyways? This isn't your floor."

Kagome sighed. "I found Rin's cat this morning, or rather, she found me. It's not every day that I wake up with a strange animal in my bed."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to comment but was silenced by a very irritated Sesshoumaru. "Woman, who are you?"

"Oh," Kagome gave a nervous giggle. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, Head of Restoration."

Inuyasha snorted. "She breaks more than she fixes though."

"I see." Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod and turned from the room. "Inuyasha, if you are hungry, I suggest you go elsewhere. You have pressed upon my nerves more than enough for one day."

Inuyasha scowled. "Ass."

"And, I would prefer that you do not taint my daughter with your boorish language."

"Damn," Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"I mean it, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru called from the other room.

Inuyasha growled at the wall and settled for a one-fingered salute in the direction of the doorway.

"Hungry?" Rin asked from behind the counter; her countenance reflecting none of the events that had just occurred.

"Always."Inuyasha grinned, taking a seat beside Kagome. "You staying?"

Kagome opened her mouth, but Rin's voice sounded across the kitchen. "Of course she is."

'_Funny. I didn't know I was a ventriloquist.'_

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, there ya go! Merry Christmas! As you can see, this story is divided differently…each chapter is made up of several "sections." 

_Yabou_


	2. If All Else Fails, Feign Ignorance

Warnings: Alternate Universe/Canon Universe…you'll understand later. If you don't like sex…go look for the R version. If you don't like R…you're completely screwed.

Ratings: M (**R) for FanFictionNet** and **MA (NC-17) at MediaMinerOrg (Link in Profile)**

**NOTE: There will be "notices" of Parts that have been changed with corresponding links in my biography. Thank you.**

What for: Dirty words (potty mouths) and delightful lemons (yum)(MediaMiner)

Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, and others.

* * *

**Frustration of the Sexual Persuasion**

_Parts 6 - 8: If All Else Fails, Feign Ignorance_

Written By: Yabou

Edited By: Swasdiva

* * *

_Part Six: The Monday You Wanted to (and Probably Should Have) Slept Through_

* * *

**8:30 AM.**

'_Only 8:30? How much longer can this day get?'_ Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples before allowing her head to fall onto her desk with a painful 'bang.'

"Problem?" Sango asked, her head popping through the glass office door.

"Noooo," Kagome moaned. "Everything's _just_ wonderful."

The weapon's expert merely raised her hands up in a placating gesture. "It wasn't me."

Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed the heap of paperwork covering her cluttered desk. "This is my problem. How does he ever expect me to get this done by five?"

Sango shrugged and slumped into the overstuffed, blue chair in the corner - the one that Kagome often used as her own bed when the hours got too rough. "You'll get it done. You always do."

"But I don't _want_ to!" She whined, securing her hair into a sloppy ponytail in preparation for her nosedive into the stack of forms.

The older woman gave a soft laugh and shook her head at her best friend's childish antics. Stealing the stapler out of her office supplies drawer, she quietly made her way toward the door. '_Almost.'_ Her hand clutched the knob and shifted it toward the left, watching the space between the door and the frame growing wider by the second. '_One more inch.'_

"Wha oo you 'hink err hoing?" Kagome questioned, watching Sango's hand clutch the shiny, blue stapler even tighter. A phrase that normally would have sounded more like "What do you think you're doing," if it hadn't been for the black ballpoint pen clutched between her teeth.

'_Damn.'_ She nervously shifted from one foot to the other. "Nothing."

Kagome whipped the pen out of her mouth and glared. "Isn't that _my_ stapler?"

"Stapler?" Sango's eyes flittered around the room in search of an answer. "This stapler?"

"Sango!" Kagome jumped out of her seat and moved to grab the stolen item. "That's mine! Give it back!"

Sango smiled and dashed out the door. "You can come and borrow it if you really need it, Kagome!"

The younger woman laughed, running down the hall after her most precious piece of office equipment. "No! Sango! Really! I've got a lot of work to do today!"

"Have you finished your paperwork, Higurashi?" A deep, baritone voice called from the vicinity of her doorway.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise, and she stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly, she turned and faced the tall man with her head bowed – a disposition that can normally be seen from a small child who has been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Yes." '_Well didn't you pick a dandy day to step down off your throne…'_

Sesshoumaru tilted his head slightly to one side, and Kagome had to keep herself from staring dreamily at the way the sun reflected through long, silver bangs. Call it a suicidal knee-jerk sort of reaction.

"And why are you not attending to it?"

"Um," she worried on her lower lip. "Sango stole my stapler?" '_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid Kagome!'_

"I see." He turned away and began walking back toward the elevator. "I _will _see your paperwork at 5 pm sharp, Higurashi."

Kagome stole a glance at the clock. 8:50. "Urgh! I'm going to get you for this one, Sango!" She growled, slamming the door to her office and ignoring the laughter that resounded through the hallway.

**11:55 AM.**

"I'm never going to finish all of this." Kagome worried. She had managed to file her way through a little over one-third of the paperwork _slave-driver_ Sesshoumaru had deemed as an 'immediate necessity.'

"Of course you will, my lovely Lady." A man with unruly black hair and gleaming violet eyes assured her.

Kagome sighed. "Is it lunch yet?"

"As a matter of fact," he responded, tugging her out of the chair and toward the break room. "It is. Sango should be back with our meals any minute."

"That's great." She yawned, slouching into the first available chair in the only room in the office that wasn't a constant pain in her side. Her eyes closed in contemplation. "Don't even think about it, Miroku."

Said pervert sighed. "Your lack of trust wounds me deeply."

"Bullshit."

"And such harsh words!" He gasped, trying to hold in his laughter.

"You deserve every ounce of it, you hentai." Sango appeared carrying two sacks that quickly filled the room with a delicious aroma.

"My most precious, Sango!" Miroku beamed, pulling his Styrofoam plate out of the first bag and passing it over to Kagome. "You should see beyond my troublesome hands and know that my eyes are only for you."

Sango rolled her eyes and plopped down into the chair next to Kagome – and as far away from her perverted fiancée as possible. "Why do I put up with him?"

"Because you love me unconditionally." Miroku responded while trying to reach passed Kagome to grab Sango's perky bottom.

Kagome slapped his hand away and sought out her plastic spoon. "I think you're just a glutton for punishment."

The older woman groaned and popped a piece of carrot into her mouth. "Probably."

**2:04 PM.**

"Oi, Kagome?"

Kagome huffed in anger and allowed her head to fall back against the chair's headrest. "What do you want?"

Inuyasha growled back. "What's your problem, bitch?"

"Absolutely everything," she replied. "Your brother is a real personal pain in the ass."

"Like I didn't know that." Inuyasha snorted. "What'd he do?"

Kagome signaled the diminishing piles of paperwork on her desk. "I haven't been able to get any _real_ work done today because he decided to load me down with all the work his stupid former secretary backlogged."

"Ouch." Inuyasha winced, noting the deep circles that were beginning to form under her eyes.

"Yeah, and I have to have it done by five!"

"Hmmm," Inuyasha contemplated the large stack and his favorite worker's health. "Okay, be back in a minute."

Kagome just shook her head and turned back to the current page. '_Date of last inspection…'_

**3:10 PM.**

"Yo." Inuyasha reappeared grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha, I really have a lot of work to do-."

"That's why we're here." He pointed to Sango and Miroku as they entered the office. "Need some help?"

The young, ebony-haired woman felt as if she could have kissed him at that moment. "Oh, Inuyasha!" She happily exclaimed. "That's so sweet of you! Thanks you guys!"

"Keh."

Her three comrades merely nodded and took a few pages off of the stack before spreading out around the room to answer them in silence.

Sango smiled. "No problem, Kagome. It's about time we helped you out after everything you've been able to sort through for us."

Giving them one more thousand-watt smile, she turned back to her own page and began to sing an up-beat tune to help them along the way. This was the way they worked best – as a team.

**4:45 PM.**

"Well, that's the last one." Kagome yawned, running one hand through her bangs. "Guess it's time to face the music."

"We'll see you tomorrow, Kagome." Sango smiled as she and Miroku made their way to the elevator.

"Yeah, thanks you guys!"

"Later, Kagome." Inuyasha grabbed his jacket off of the small couch and made his way toward the door.

"Wait, Inuyasha." Kagome surprised him by locking her arms around his shoulders and giving him a bear hug. "Thank you so much for today. I never could have done it without you."

Inuyasha smirked. "Whatever. Just don't let Sesshoumaru get your panties in a bunch, okay?"

Kagome laughed and led him out into the hall. "All right. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah. Good luck."

* * *

_Part Seven: Or Maybe Not…_

* * *

**4:55 PM.**

The office building was already empty. Most of the workers had been dismissed early in order to prepare for the five a.m. start that would be required the following day in order to prepare for the eight o'clock opening of the newest gallery.

Kagome felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as an eerie shiver passed down the length of her spine. '_Creepy building.'_ The white walls coldly echoed her sentiment throughout the room.

Turning the knob to Sesshoumaru's door, she quietly made her way into the spacious office. The sight that greeted her eyes almost made her drop the stack of her completed paperwork all over the black marble floor.

Sesshoumaru sat upright behind his desk with his head lulling onto the high backed support of the chair. His eyes were closed in sleep, and his lips were slightly parted as he took deep, even breaths. One of his hands still grasped a pen in mid-stroke while the other dangled uncomfortably over the side of his armrest. Platinum hair fanned out against his charcoal suit in an ethereal beauty.

She was caught in a silent stare with his sleeping form. '_Something about him is so… familiar…'_ Her eyes roved over the high curve of his cheek bone to the strong line of his brow. '_Something's… missing.'_

Her brain registered the fact that she was slowly slinking her way closer to him when she most likely should not be. It sent out warning chill bumps down her arms and legs, but she was hard pressed to discover something that she felt was buried just beneath the surface. Carefully, she made her way around the desk to his side. '_Should I wake him?'_ Her mind questioned, while her hand sought out an invisible marking on his left cheek.

Her fingertips burned a mere centimeter away from his skin, and yet, she hesitated.

* * *

"_What are you doing?" He asked as they lay within the confines of the futon that still smelled heavily of their sex._

_She smiled and caressed his cheek again. "Learning all of you."_

"_Learning?" One sculpted brow rose in response._

_Kagome giggled and rolled away from the circle of his arms. "Yes. Don't you think we should get up some time soon? The others are going to worry."_

_His long fingers grasped her waist and pulled her back under the coverlet. "They know where to find us if need be."_

"_They wouldn't come near here with a twenty kilometer pole, and you know it." She accused, giggling while she poked him in the chest. "You just want me all to yourself."_

"_And I am not iniquitous for doing so." He grunted, burying her ebony head beneath his chin. "You belong to me."_

_She had never considered herself as a woman who would have enjoyed being 'owned' by a man, but it sounded so good when it poured from the mouth of her reserved youkai mate. "That I do."_

_Apparently, her response pleased him beyond compare because it was only a few moments later when she felt his hand shift beneath the blanket, sliding from the safety of the curve of her hip to the warmth of her breast.

* * *

_

Her breath became harder to hold as she felt the first twinge of arousal tingle its way through her body. Somewhere in the middle of her awakening dream, her eyes had managed to slip closed to fully enjoy the scene. With a firm gulp of air into her lungs, she reopened them only to stutter and jerk her hand away from the now wide-awake beauty that was her boss.

Sesshoumaru wanted to growl out at the scent radiating off of the young human woman. It called out to him in a way that left him in a rock-like state with the first taste of its voluptuous fragrance into his mouth. He could only settle for glaring at her angrily while some part of his brain told him to grab her and never let her go again. '_Again?'_

She was a nuisance to his well-being, and the sudden closeness of her body to his own only proved how badly he needed to get rid of her.

But he couldn't, he nearly sighed. He knew that it was probably five o'clock and that she had finished each and every page that he had poured into her office only a few hours before. Her work ethic could have rivaled his own.

Kagome gulped and swiftly took her place on the other side of the desk. "I am finished with the status reports, Sir."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he reached for the first file. Carefully looking it over, he nodded. "Indeed. Then we may begin the quarter reports at this time."

"What?" Kagome screeched pressing her hands into the smoothing mahogany desktop. "Start them right now?"

"They must be completed by tomorrow morning before the opening of the Sengoku Jidai exhibit."

Kagome groaned and gave her forehead a good rub. "All right. Let's get started."

* * *

_Part Eight: Long Into the Night_

* * *

**11:56 PM.**

"Are we done?" Kagome asked, stretching over the confines of her chair in a cat-like fashion.

Sesshoumaru gave an overdue sigh. "Yes."

Kagome smiled. "Great. Ready to go?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and gathered his things from behind his desk. "I will assist you to your car."

The young woman gave a deep blush. "You don't have to do that."

"You will do me no good if you are mugged on your way home, Higurashi."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You don't have to call me by my last name, you know. It's Kagome."

He cast her a weary glance and moved to pressed the down button for the elevator. "It is inappropriate for a place of business."

She laughed. "It's not like anyone else is here to hear you. Come on, say it. You know you want to."

He felt the need to shake his head at her childish antics. "You amuse me, Higurashi."

Kagome smiled again. "Well, I guess that's a start. You need to take baby-steps, after all."

Stepping into the elevator, Kagome rushed forward and selected the parking level before he could. Sesshoumaru shot her a slightly dirty look. Kagome laughed. "I like pressing it too."

Sesshoumaru sniffed. "I do not know of what you imply."

The young woman shook her head and continued her fit of giggles. "Oh come on, you're such a power-hoard. Of course you'd want to be in control of the elevator too."

"Power-hoard?"

"Yeah." Kagome turned to explain it to him was captured by the reflection of the fluorescent light in his surprisingly molten eyes.

* * *

_They sat on a hillside together simply enjoying the peace that was caused by the other's presence. Kagome sighed and shifted a little closer to his side. If she moved her elbow at just the right angle, she could just barely touch his knee with her arm. It was very sad to think that the fact of merely the thought of touching him made her heart leap into her chest._

"_What are you doing?" He asked, very much aware of her sudden shifty nature._

_She shrugged. "Nothing."_

_He gave a slight smirk. "This Sesshoumaru was not aware that 'nothing' required so much movement."_

_Kagome's eyes nearly doubled in shock. "Did you?… You didn't… Oh my Gods! Lord Sesshoumaru just made a joke." She heaved over in laughter and fell into his lap clutching her sides for air._

_The proud youkai would have taken a moment to be offended if it had not been for the beautiful smile gracing her face and the harmonic laughter passing through her cotton candy pink lips. Slowly the sound subsided, and he was left with the feeling of her ribcage shaking against his thigh._

"_You're really something else, Sesshoumaru." She fisted her hands in his hakama and moved to push away, but his hand grasped her wrist. He couldn't help but notice the way the sunlight bounced off of her long black hair, creating an unearthly blue shimmer around her face.

* * *

_

His hand slipped to grasp the wrist of the hand that she held over her heart.

* * *

_His gaze traced the way her heavy black lashes fluttered against her rosy cheeks as she looked away. "What are you doing?" He asked again – his words nothing more than a breath against her face._

"_N-nothing," she whispered back. "What are you doing?"_

_He frowned and pulled her closer. "This Sesshoumaru is not so certain anymore."_

"_Oh," her eyes closed as he drew closer. "Let me know when you find out, okay?"_

"_I am confident that I will." He nodded as his lips brushed against hers for the very first time._

_Her eyes fluttered open again, filled with a deep look of longing. "Okay." She murmured, allowing him to overtake her lips again._

_It was a gentle caress of skin on skin with both sides being fairly unsure as to what it was exactly that they were doing kissing one another.

* * *

_

His free hand pulled her hair tie out and slid into the masses of her wild ebony hair.

Her heart was beating radically in her chest as he drew closer. She was certain that they had shared the vision this time. She had practically felt the shiver race through his spine too. "W-What are you doing?"

He paused. "I am not so certain anymore."

"Oh." The rest of the vision faded from her mind, and she was unable to grasp the next thing that she was supposed to say.

The fuller flesh of his bottom lip converged with hers, and she felt a field of butterflies rush through the bottom of her feet to collectively flutter in her stomach. Tilting her head only the slightest degree, she allowed him to press the whole of his mouth into her. Her body ached with a sense of acquaintance and experience with the man before her that seemed to have been long forgotten – tucked away into some corner of her mind where she could never find it.

He pushed his tongue passed the dry outer barrier and into the heat of her mouth. The way he was reacting to such a bland human woman was very unsettling, and the fact that he was breaking his vow to swear off women that had held firm for nearly four hundreds years was also a tad bit disturbing. But the images that his mind's eye had revealed simply could not be ignored, and he found himself taking the petite woman into his arms and kissing her like there was no tomorrow in sight.

The elevator gave a quiet ding, and the doors slid open to reveal the monotonous gray parking garage.

Sesshoumaru stepped back, leaving Kagome to gasp for air and look around like a deer trapped in headlights.

"Come." He spoke, revealing no hint of emotion and offering her the nook of his arm.

She wearily placed her hand into the confines of his elbow and allowed him to guide her into the depths of the dimly lit area. '_What on earth just happened?'_

"Your car, Higurashi?"

Well, that was a little disheartening. One would assume that after kissing the daylights out of someone else that one could at least consider themselves as being on a first name basis. She frowned up at him but took the lead and pointed toward her blue sedan at the front of the ramp.

Nodding, he swiftly pulled her along and dropped her at the car's driver-side door, intending to leave her without another word.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome's quiet voice meekly called out.

He paused, not even bothering to turn around.

"What was that?" She sounded so afraid and unsure that he could not stop the reply that slipped out.

"I am not sure."

And with that comment made, Kagome was left to watch him as he stepped back into the elevator and made his way up a few floors before coming in contact with his own vehicle.

"Me neither." Kagome sighed, allowing the stale air in the building to suck up her words.

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapter will definitely have some NC-17 scenes…so there will be an alternate version posted here. For the real version, there will be a link in my BIO.

Yabou


	3. A Series of Very Fortunate Events

Warnings: Alternate Universe/Canon Universe…you'll understand later. If you don't like sex…go look for the R version. If you don't like R…you're completely screwed.

Ratings: **R**

What for: Dirty words (potty mouths) and delightful lemons (yum)

Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Kagome.

**WARNING: THIS IS THE CLEAN ( R ) VERSION (SEVERELY EDITED FOR SEXUAL CONTENT) OF THIS CHAPTER, FOR THE NC-17, Y, or MA VERSION PLEASE CHECK MY PROFILE FOR A LINK.**

* * *

**Frustration of the Sexual Persuasion**

_Parts 9-12: A Series of Very Fortunate Events (Clean Version)_

Written By: Yabou

Edited By: Swasdiva

* * *

_Part Nine: In Sleep We Do Dream – Bedroom Blue_

* * *

He lay in bed for several hours, unable to fall into the silken arms of a good night's sleep. '_Something about that woman…'_ Sesshoumaru, as a general rule, was a very structured person, and the mere thought of his interactions with Kagome Higurashi fell so far outside of his normal range that he had to speculate upon the possibility of a lapse in sanity. There was a slight chance that the hours of all work and no play had finally managed to throw him over some proverbial ledge, at the base of which he was forced to act out his buried passions on the first supple body available. 

'_How foolish.'_ The demon lord sneered at his own attempt to deny the obvious. '_The illusions were quite authentic.'_

And so, Sesshoumaru continued to stare up at his pristine white ceiling until only a two mere hours before dawn when his eyes finally weighed closed with sleep.

* * *

_She gave a happy giggle as he trailed his fingertips along the neckline of her kimono. Blue was always such a stunning color against her ivory skin. It contrasted perfectly with her midnight tresses and veiled her lustful eyes in a dramatic shade of bedroom blue._

_Her head fell back while a heated moan forced its way out of the depths of her throat, and she eagerly exposed the delicate lines of her neck to his torture._

_His hand slid into the folds of her heavy kimono. The male youkai gave a growl of satisfaction when his mate erotically purred into the hollow of his ear and carefully nipped on its pointed tip._

_The young miko gasped and arched into his touch with an uncontrollable desire. "Sesshoumaru…" she passionately whispered._

_He moved up from her stomach, pushing the fabric off of her left shoulder and exposing the skin to the cool night air that filled their private garden. "Yes?" He responded, continuing the pathway of his long fingers to her shoulder blade._

"_Ah," she groaned as his sharp nails found the overly sensitive tissue at the top of her spinal cord. "S-shouldn't we, um, ah, go to ooour room? Sssomeone could ssseee-ah us."_

"_It is our garden." Sesshoumaru growled. "This Sesshoumaru may do whatever he wishes in his own garden with his own mate."_

"_B-But-."_

"_You speak too much."_

_Kagome gave a half-giggle and sank her dull nails into his still clothed shoulders._

_Sesshoumaru used his free hand to quickly find a pathway through the twelve layers of the kimono._

_

* * *

_

Abruptly opening his eyes, he closely examined his hands before shifting and leaving the confines of his tangled sheets. Catching sight of the clock screensaver on his laptop, he almost gave a hearty roar. '_Five-thirty?'_

* * *

_Part Ten: More Than It Seems_

* * *

"Konton-sama?" Kagome nervously knocked on his office door. She really didn't want to see him at the moment. The night before in the elevator had left her upset and confused. There was no explaining the flashed moment that passed between them. 

"Enter."

She sighed and pushed open the door. '_No use avoiding the inevitable. I'd have to face him sometime.'_ "Good morning, we've just finished the placements for the Sengoku Jidai exhibit. You may come see the adaptations any time."

He gave a curt nod and quickly jotted something down onto one of the thousands of papers stacked on his desk. "Very well."

Kagome took his gesture as a dismissal and darted out the door. She was impatiently waiting on the elevator before he stepped up beside her.

"You will guide me through your explanations, Higurashi."

Kagome sighed. "All right."

The elevator opened, and they both stepped inside.

Kagome audibly gulped. Suddenly, the once spacious lift felt so much smaller and more confining. She glanced awkwardly at the black walls and gripped the railing. "Um…" Anything was better than the suffocating silence. "Did you sleep well?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a bored look. "Fine."

"Me too." The woman searched the room for something else to speak of. "How much of the exhibit is up for bid this afternoon?"

"Only the items that I requested to be placed in Rooms One, Two, and Three. The Gathering Room selections are merely for presentation."

Kagome gave him a slightly shocked look. He had, after all, just ruled out all of the major items they had in the listing. "Where will they go?"

"They are on loan from the Tokyo Metropolitan Museum. They will be returned once the initial viewing is closed."

"Don't you own that place too?" Kagome thoughtfully tapped her chin.

He nodded. "Yes."

She gave a slight giggle and turned to him with gleeful eyes. "Is there anything you don't own?"

He gave her a slight smirk. "Nothing of value."

Her black hair fluttered slightly as her body forcefully jolted forward. He grabbed her shoulders to stop her from falling but was lost when her surprised gaze captured his own. "Sesshoumaru…" he heard her whisper.

* * *

"_Isn't there anything I can give you?" She asked between her soft giggles, attempting to ignore the way his soft hair tickled her bare stomach._

"_It matters not. I do not understand your reasoning for fuss." He sighed and placed his hand on her flat abdomen._

_She innocently plucked at his fingertips. "It's your birthday! Of course it matters."_

"_I have had many occasions as such and will experience many more. Thousands. Why do you insist on celebration?"_

_Kagome sighed and neatly tucked herself into his arms before pulling the coverlet over her exposed flesh. "Because it's important to me."_

_His arms tightened around her. "Very well."_

_She smiled and buried her face in his chest. "So, what do you want?"_

"_I want for nothing." He responded, placing a goodnight kiss on the top of her head._

"_Well, then what do you not own, your Highness?"_

_He lifted her chin with a fingertip and kissed her deeply. Catching her eyes, he answered. "Nothing of value."_

_

* * *

_

Pictures rushed through her head at the speed of light and flew out the window. Everyone was there. They were all… '_Fighting?'_ Some unspeakable evil rose up against the land, and it was their job to extinguish it. '_They all belonged… but I didn't.'_

"Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru's worried inquiry caught her attention. Noticing her position, she blushed and quickly pushed away, but he stopped her and trailed a hand through her hair. The look he gave her nearly knocked her out of her socks. Sesshoumaru looked as if he hadn't the slightest idea of who he was. "Nothing of value." He whispered.

She gasped and moved to question him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha gave them both a shocked look. "You rememb-?"

"You will show me the setup now, Higurashi." Sesshoumaru tugged her away from the lobby and into the Exhibition area.

"Right." She sighed and allowed herself to be man-handled.

* * *

_Part Eleven: Souta, Coming Soon to Devastate a Computer Near You_ _

* * *

_

"Souta?" Kagome quirked an eyebrow at her ramen-munching brother. "Come to take up residence on my couch again, I see."

He gave a rude yawn and ran a hand through his messy, short black hair. "Yeah, I had a late study session, and I've got a six a.m. final in the morning."

Kagome crinkled her nose in disgust. "I'm _so_ glad that part of my life is over."

Souta laughed and moved into her bedroom to change and grab his sleeping bag. "Well, you are getting pretty old." He joked. "Can you even remember college?"

"Hey!" Kagome protested, throwing the pillow off of her bed straight at his head. Dead on. '_Yes!'_

He scowled and threw it back, scowling harder when she caught it and did a little victory dance beside the bed.

"Ha!" She exclaimed. "You can never beat me, little brother."

"Yeah right, Kagome." Souta stuck out his tongue and began toting a large pile of blankets into the living area. "You haven't really beaten me in almost four years. Face it. You're…ancient!"

Kagome huffed, slamming the door in his face and grabbing a pair of shorts and a tank top out of the drawer.

Halfway through her nightly bathroom routine, she heard a small pawing sound coming from the door. "One minute Buyo," she mumbled, rubbing the soap over her face with a wash cloth.

A few minutes later, she flipped off the light and moved to let her lazy cat in only to find a cute little intruder. "Oh, Shoubi, what are you doing down here again?"

She sighed and contemplated waiting until morning to return the animal, but one thought of Rin's face in a pitiful frown had her pulling on a pair of flip-flops and leisurely making her way toward the elevator. Souta was already out like a light.

* * *

_Part Twelve: When the Children are Away, the Dog Will Play_

* * *

His body twisted roughly in the sheets, tangling them around his lower limbs. He could literally feel her cool, smooth skin pressing against his overheated flesh. Unconciously, he gave a low growl into the empty bedroom before he drifted back into his dream state.

* * *

_He could smell her arousal filtering through the entire floor. As soon as he had stepped foot on the stairs, he had forced all of the servants on to the lower levels. It was practically unheard of, what she was doing, but there she sat, hair cascading with water that flowed down the length of her revealed chest, in a large wooden tub in the middle of their private chambers._

_Steam rose from the heated water, creating a foggy haze around his maiden. She looked absolutely stunning with her eyes closed tightly as she pressed her head against the side of the tub; her eyes tightly closed in pleasure._

_His hand slid over the soft skin of her shoulder. Her surprised gasp was quickly replaced by a heady moan._

"_Oh, Sesshoumaru," she moaned, reaching out with one hand to grasp his forearm._

_

* * *

_

Knock Knock Knock.

He nearly jumped out of the bed.

Knock Knock Knock.

'_Rin?'_

Knock Knock Kno-.

"Oh." Kagome's eyes widened in surprise at the disheveled appearance of her boss. You remember, the one she had been making out with only days before. Yes, he's the one. "Um," she worried on her lower lip. "Is Rin here?"

"No." He growled - terribly perturbed about the fact that he had been awakened in the middle of such an…intriguing dream. '_And of you no less. Damn all women.'_

"Oh," she mumbled again. "Well, um, I found Shoubi in my bedroom again."

He glared at her with slightly lust-glazed eyes. The only word he caught being 'bedroom.'

"Konton-sama?" Kagome waved her hand in front of his face.

His hand snapped out and grabbed her wrist. "Sesshoumaru."

"W-what?" She gasped as he tugged her into the room and pressed her into the closed door.

"My name," he responded. "Is Sesshoumaru."

"But you said-."

"We are not at work," he paused, savoring her name inside of his mouth. "Kagome."

A burning rush of tingling heat shot up through her toes and pooled between her thighs. "O-okay," she squeaked.

His face buried into the side of her neck. "You smell," he pulled as much of her heady scent in as he could. "So good."

Kagome 'hmmmed' in response. Her brain refused to function. The only thing it actively chose to recognize was the feel of his breath stretching against her vulnerable neck.

He drug his retracted nails against the hemline of her tank top and down the length of her arms. Kagome groaned slightly in response, and one of her feet lifted to press against the door giving her a little more leverage. She nudged against him, pushing her bent knee between his legs and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sesshoumaru growled deeply as her fingers began to make random patterns on his neck as she captured his lips in a deep kiss, forcing himself not to lose hold over his binding spell.

Her lips moved to touch the bottom of his chin, and he nearly lost it.

'_I submit!'_ Her body cried out to him.

A deep growl escaped his throat. He stiffened, waiting for her to pull away in fright.

The shiver that rushed through her was expected, however, the strong wave of arousal that followed was not. "Sesshoumaru." She nuzzled his chest.

His eyes snapped open, realizing the seriousness of their situation. "Higurashi?"

She gasped. "Oh my god."

Her hand fumbled with the door knob, and like a lightning bolt she was out in the hall and racing for the elevator.

He slowly shut the door and leaned against the frame. '_What have I done?'_

* * *

**A/N: **I just couldn't help myself…I already had this chapter done, so I wanted to post it. Geez, chopped the hell out of this chapter taking out all the sex…lol. Pervert, I am. 

Yabou


	4. Kagome Equals

**A/N:** I decided to go ahead and post this part because I will be "out of service" for the next week or so…college is back in the books…blah.

Alternate Universe/Canon Universe…you'll understand later. If you don't like sex…go look for the R version. If you don't like R…you're completely screwed.

**Rating: R**

**  
**What for: Dirty words (potty mouths) and sexual implications

Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Kagome.

_DISCLAIMER: If you are under the age of seventeen and reading this story, the author nor host will be responsible for any of the consequences. It has been noted that this section of "Frustration of the Sexual Persuasion" contains severe sexual content. Thank you._

_  
_**WARNING: THIS IS THE CLEAN ( R ) VERSION OF THIS CHAPTER. TO VIEW THE NC-17 (LEMON), PLEASE VISIT MY BIO FOR THE LINK.**

**Frustration of the Sexual Persuasion**

_Parts 13-14: Kagome Equals (Clean Version)_

Written By: Yabou

Edited By: Swasdiva

* * *

_Part Thirteen: In Sleep We Do Dream - Moon Blue_

Her legs were shaking so badly by the time that she got to her own door that she was afraid she might collapse in the middle of the hallway. '_Just breathe, Kagome.'_ Finally, she quickly slipped passed her sleeping brother and into her own room, locking the door behind herself. One hand pressed against her beating heart. "What just happened?"

"I was…and then he…and I felt…if he hadn't said my name… oh god." Her skin flushed at the mere thought of the way his body felt pressed up against her own, and she couldn't rid herself of the tingling sensations that wracked her body wherever he had touched her.

"Sleep," she mumbled. "Sleep is best."

Wearily, she crawled between the sheets and tightly closed her eyes… if only she knew how her haven would betray her.

* * *

_She smiled at him through the doorway - her eyes watching the sweat that trailed down his torso only to be soaked up by his hair. The day was over. His days belonged to treaties, training, and other lordly duties while hers were consumed with the undertakings of the household, the wellness of their peoples who abided within the immediate vicinity, and the actual relationships and correspondence with their allies. She had never expected to be more than a mere trinket, but the work gave her purpose during the day - when they had to be apart._

_But, the day was over, and the night… the night was theirs. The night she could have, and the night was when they were both allowed to drop their pretenses and become passionate lovers._

_Their relationship stood on an even ground. She belonged to him, as he belonged to her. It was something that wasn't supposed to be possible when everything had to be arranged, but theirs did. They were different. They were unique. They were in love._

_Kagome noticed the slight tilt of his lips as he greeted her in the doorway. They weren't allowed to touch. Not now. They had to be impenetrable. Respect and strength were of the utmost importance. Love was futile._

_She bowed deeply. "Was your day well, My Lord?"_

"_Productive." He responded, giving her a slight nod in return. He didn't ask of her day. Not now. It wasn't the time. He wasn't supposed to care, but later, under the cover of night, he would question her. And gladly, she would tell him._

"_The evening meal is ready, do you wish to be served at this time, My Lord?" Her tones were quiet and even - just the way a good mate's should be._

_He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before he answered. "Yes, of course."_

_Kagome nodded. "Very well." Her hands signaled for several servants to prepare the table. She walked slightly behind him as he made his way to the dining hall._

"_Who are our guests, mate?"_

"_There are no guests this eve, My Lord." She secretly grinned behind his back. They did not have any guests, and therefore, they would not have to tarry long at their meal. They could retire _very _early._

_The meal, as she had guessed, was very quiet and very quick. Sesshoumaru did not skip over any of the courses, but his pace was slightly rushed. Kagome smiled at him as the servant's moved to lift the final remains off of the table. She had rushed too._

_In only a few moments, they were up the stairs and onto their own private level. Kagome giggled and began to run towards their bedchamber at the end of the hall. She could feel him silently pacing behind her. He liked it when she ran, but of course, that was the way of a youkai. Chasing prey was a natural instinct. She was weaker and more vulnerable. His body practically sang for him to follow her, toying with her as a cat does a mouse._

_Just before she reached the shoji, his arms slipped around her waist and pulled her back into his well-muscled chest. She sighed deeply and allowed her head to fall to one side, revealing a large expanse of her neck. A sign of submission._

_His rumbling growl sent shivers down her spine. "I believe," she purred, attempting to twist in his arms. "That it is time for all good little youkai to be put to bed."_

_His hands moved to grip her hips, stilling her movements. "This Sesshoumaru does not want for sleep."_

"_Oh?" Kagome innocently questioned as her hands began to roam his body. A Cheshire grin overtook her face. "But I am quite sleepy, my Lord. Cannot your inquiries wait until tomorrow?"_

_He bowed his head and began to nip his way down her neck. "No, they are of utmost importance."_

_She giggled. "Then I suppose I will concede to my Lord." Her left hand maneuvered its way between their bodies to grasp the top of his thigh. "What does my Lord wish of me?"_

_No voiced response passed through his lips, but his hand slid back the shoji screen as he backed her into their room._

_Her breathing began to quicken when his hands sought entry into her kimono. He had a way with knots that even she couldn't understand. It seemed that no matter how complicated her handmaiden's obi, he could always manage to unravel it in a matter of moments._

_Her obi silently fell in a heap on the floor._

"_I missed you, Sesshoumaru." She whispered, slipping her hands under the cool silk of his top._

_He didn't answer her. He never really did, but there was a light in his eyes that spoke volumes. He had missed her too._

* * *

_Part Fourteen: The Games We Play_

Two weeks later, at approximately 9:15 in the morning, Sesshoumaru found himself, without any thought to his actions, pushing aside the towering amounts of paperwork on his desk and making his way to Inuyasha's floor.

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru stood in the office doorway. "Where is Ka… Higurashi?"

Inuyasha frowned. "What do you mean where is she? She's in her office."

"No." He responded. "She is not. Where is she?"

The hanyou glanced irritably at the curator's office only to find the lights off and the door locked. "Eh? Guess she overslept… That's weird."

"Tell her to report to my office when she arrives."

Inuyasha smirked as his older brother disappeared down the hallway. '_You're starting to remember now, aren't you?'_ "Keh. Damn lot of trouble you are."

* * *

"Shit!" Kagome yelped, dancing around the room trying to get into her skirt and pull on her shirt at the same time. With her heels in one hand and her purse in the other, she scrambled towards the elevator, barely remembering to grab her keys off of the kitchen counter before she ran out the door. "I can't believe I slept so late! 10! 10! I haven't slept until 10 in almost three years!"

* * *

"Kagome?" Inuyasha watched her dart into the office, checking his watch to reveal that it was nearly 10:30. "Are you okay?"

Kagome smiled and waved one hand in a dismissive fashion. "Yeah. I guess I just overslept."

"Geez," he pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. "Are you sure you're okay? I don't think you've ever overslept before."

"Nah, I'm fine. Just a little tired, I guess. The last couple of days have been kind of hectic."

"Yeah," Inuyasha looked at her with knowing eyes. "Guess so. Maybe you should take off early today."

He stepped back across the hall to his own office before remembering, "Oh, the asshole wants to see you."

Kagome groaned. "Okay." '_I should have known it wouldn't last forever…'_ Mentally, she debated making him wait a few more hours while she caught up on her inspections of the latest shipments, but in the end, her work ethic won out. A few minutes later she stood nervously outside of his door waiting for his secretary to bid her entrance.

* * *

"Miss Higurashi, you may go in now." The petite woman responded, placing her headset on the top of her desk.

"Thanks." Kagome responded, giving her a weak smile. '_Just breathe, Kagome. Breathe. He wouldn't say anything here anyways. It's work, remember?'_

Sesshoumaru watched her closely from the moment she opened the door. He carefully noted the nervous way her hands continued to smooth her skirt of invisible wrinkles as she cautiously made her way toward him.

He wasn't exactly sure why he had called her up to his office at all, and he wasn't even positive that he'd be able to come up with a viable excuse. He only knew that after two weeks of avoiding her like the plague, a part of him ached so badly with the want to see her again that he had demeaned himself by actually going down a few floors in search of her.

"Higurashi," he spoke, his voice clear and calm.

"Yes," she whispered, still avoiding eye contact by staring at the back of the computer monitor on his desk. '_Higurashi? Eh, good or bad? Let's see… Higurashi equals getting paid… Kagome equals getting lai-… Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts!'_

"I," he paused, searching for some reason to get her to stay. "I am extending the Sengoku Jidai exhibit in the museum and wanted to ask you to oversee the project. Since the closing of the gallery, we've had many calls of interest concerning the items that were used in the presentation, and several members of the university would like to begin touring it."

"Oh," Kagome smiled, visibly perking at the idea of a new and interesting challenge. '_Don't look him in the eye, and you'll be okay.'_ "What sorts of things do you need done?"

"The company would like to begin dedicating entire wings to certain time periods, however, at this point in time there are not enough artifacts to do so with the Sengoku Jidai. There have been offers of possible donations and items that are for sale, however, they all need to be examined for authenticity." Sesshoumaru paused again, the answer seemed to simply roll off of his tongue.

Kagome frowned in thought. "We don't have another sale here that will concern me for another couple of months, but I'd like to think it over just the same. Is that all right?"

'_The hell it is…' _Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod. "Very well. Do not dwell too long. The changes must be made quickly in order to retain interest."

She nodded and rose from her chair, debating between running out the door or staying and demanding to know why she felt such electric chemistry between them. There was no doubt that she was attracted to him… the insatiable dreams that plagued her almost nightly were proof enough of that, but she wasn't exactly sure what he felt. '_Or even what he's doing with me for that matter…'_ "Konton-sama…" she began only to wish she could retract the statement a second later.

"Yes?" He replied, looking up from the screen. '_What is she thinking?'_

"I…" she gave a nervous smile and took a step backward. '_Keep your trap shut, Woman!' _"Never mind."

Sesshoumaru gave a breathless sigh. She wasn't going to say anything, and he had to make a move before he lost the nerve. "Kagome?"

Her eyes widened at the usage of her first name. '_Kagome equals getting…this is hopeless. It was a slip of the tongue. He doesn't mean it. No eye contact. No eye contact.' _"Um… yeah?"

"We do have a brief amount of work that needs to be completed on Sunday."

"Oh," she deflated. He wasn't going to say anything. '_You knew that! You knew it!'_

His eyes darted back to the screen. '_Speak now or forever hold your peace, you moron…' _"I enjoying having coffee afterward, would you like to join me?"

Her breath caught in her throat. '_Do the happy dance!' _"Uh… sure."

"Very well." '_This Sesshoumaru will unveil your mysteries, Kagome Higurashi…'_

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, just to let you know, that lemon-y scene was –severely- edited. More so than the last one… So go to my bio for the link to the NC-17 version.


	5. Gravity Means Down

So, **Anonymous Fangirl**, I dedicate the final chapter of FOTSP to you. Hope its smutty enough for ya.__

DISCLAIMER: If you are under the age of seventeen and reading this story, neither the author nor the host will be responsible for any of the consequences. It has been noted that this section of "Frustration of the Sexual Persuasion" contains severe sexual content. Thank you.

**WARNING: THIS IS THE R VERSION OF THIS CHAPTER. TO SEE THE NC-17 VERSION, PLEASE VISIT MY BIO FOR THE LINK.**

**Frustration of the Sexual Persuasion**

Written By: Yabou

Edited By: Wiccan

_Parts 15 – 20: Gravity Means Down (Edited Version)___

Part Fifteen: In Which A Death Threat Is Made

* * *

"So, um, do you want me to meet you somewhere?" Kagome questioned nervously, putting her bag on her shoulder and preparing to walk to her car.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Is that not acceptable?"

Kagome blushed. _'Damn it all! Now I missed what he said.'_ "I'm sorry, Konton-sama. I was distracted. Could you repeat what you said, please?"

"Very well," he replied. "I merely stated that I usually enjoy the walk and inquired if you would like to join me."

"Oh." She could feel the heat of her blush working its way further and further away from her face, until it covered her chest as well. "Um, sure," she gave him a weary smile. "That sounds great. Just let me go drop my stuff in the car first."

Sesshoumaru nodded and politely followed her over to the sedan, watching as she placed her personal items inside, then turned back to him with a slightly forced smile.

Kagome remained silent, shutting and locking her car door.

"Here."

She looked up to see Sesshoumaru's outstretched hand. "Huh?"

"Your keys," he stated, stretching out his hand again.

"Thanks," she mumbled, placing the small objects in his hand only to have it close over her fingertips as well.

"There is no need," he replied, his pupils dilating.

"Right," she continued, giving her hand a small tug. "Well, let's go."

He stared at her, his appearance thoughtful, and refused to let go of her hand. Looking around the dimly lit parking garage, he cursed aloud. "What did that idiot hanyou wish for?"

Kagome frowned. "Hanyou?"

Sesshoumaru began to nod but stopped abruptly as he turned his gazed back toward her. "I have missed you, Kagome."

The woman looked at him in shock.

Before she could finish her thoughts of damnation, they were pushed aside by the feeling of his lips pressed against hers. She reveled in the feel of his arms, pulling her body against his, as he spread kisses over the length of her neck. Moaning, she threaded her hands through his hair, urging him forward. "Sesshoumaru."

"Kagome," he whispered in return – his voice sending shivers down her spine that stirred a heat she had believed to be impossible.

When his hand cupped her breast, she fell into shock. Jumping away from him, she screeched. "What do you think you're doing? You can't be so on-again, off-again, Sesshoumaru! You either want me, or you don't, and you had better decide because I can't _take it_!" Continuing her angry tirade, she stomped to the other side of her car, slamming the door after she climbed in.

Sesshoumaru watched her car whip out of the car park at break-neck speeds and only one thought crossed his mind. Well, really, it was more like two, but they were in direct succession, voiced in an ominous growl. "Inuyasha, what have you done? This Sesshoumaru will have your death by his hands."

* * *

__

Part Sixteen: The Heroine Falls

"Mom," Kagome sighed, taking a deep swallow of the tea in front of her. "I don't know what to do."

"What's wrong, Kagome?" her mother asked, patting her hand sympathetically. "You look tired. Are you sick?"

The younger woman smiled and gave a sardonic laugh. "No, just sleepy. I haven't been able to sleep much."

"Kagome," her mother frowned. "You work too hard."

Again she laughed. "It doesn't have to do with work. Well, not really. I'm just so confused."

"Is it a man?"

Kagome nodded, swallowing another gulp of tea. Her mother's tea was one of her three basic comfort foods. "Yeah, well, you see. There's this guy at work, and I think… I think I may really be falling for him, but I'm not sure if he really likes me too, or if he's just using me…"

"Kagome," her mother smiled at her as she put her head down on the table. "Let me tell you a story. A few years ago there was a man who loved a woman so much that he was willing to sacrifice his own happiness for hers. He watched from a distance as the woman he loved more than anyone else fell in love, got married, and moved away from him to be with another man."

Kagome sighed. "Mom this isn't-"

"Just wait," the older woman replied, holding up a hand to silence her daughter. "You see, the man she fell in love with was his own brother and he was completely devastated. Now, this man came to me with tears in his eyes, asking me what he could do. He wanted to know how to keep his heart from aching.

"What you probably don't know is that the woman also loved him very much in return, but she came to realize something he did not. This woman was a reminder to him of someone he had fallen in love with before her and, while he did love her in her own right, the woman knew that there would always be a thin line of doubt between them. She would never know if it was his love for her, or his previous lover, that held him to her. She knew that he would always wonder the same in return, because even he could not be sure.

"So, the woman moved on, and the man promised to do so as well, however, she fell in love first. She managed to claim the heart of one of the darkest beings I have ever known and they were married. Now, the man's heart was shattered because, while he had promised to move on, he had not. His heart still called for hers and, in a rage one night, he went to her and cursed her, refusing to have anything else to do with her or his brother."

Kagome gasped. "How could he do something like that when they each promised to move on?"

The older woman gave her a sad smile. "It was a mistake, but he did not see how wrong he was until a few years later."

"How did he fix it?" she wondered.

Her mother laughed. "He made a wish, Kagome. He wished that you would be happy. A selfless wish, one he believed would have no benefit to him. He wanted you to be happy with Sesshoumaru. But, that's not the way it worked, is it?"

Kagome gasped, her eyes beginning to water, as the memories flooded back to her with a vengeance.

* * *

__

"I can't believe you love him!" He yelled.

__

"Inuyasha," she cried out. "Please, don't do this. Don't make me choose!"

__

"Why?" he whispered vehemently. "Are you going to pick him, Kagome? Are you going to push me out of your life? Don't you remember everything that I've done for you, bitch?"

__

"He is my mate, Inuyasha! Don't make me choose," she urged. "I love him."

"Inuyasha!" she cried. "Inuyasha wished for this?"

Her mother nodded. "He wants your forgiveness, Kagome."

Sobbing, she reached out to hug her mother. "I can't believe he thought he had to make a wish to get me to forgive him, stupid Inuyasha."

* * *

__

Part Seventeen: A Fist in the Face Is Better Than… Well, Actually, It Sucks

"Speak," Sesshoumaru growled as he held the hanyou against the wall. "Quickly. For I may not have the patience to hear you out."

"I wanted her to be happy!" Inuyasha gasped. "I wished it!"

"Of course," Sesshoumaru sneered. "You _had_ to make a wish on your precious Shikon. You could not leave her in peace."

"I just wanted to apologize!" Inuyasha choked, as the full-youkai forced his head against the wall again. "Damn it, Sesshoumaru, you know I'm not good with words! I had to _show_ her that I was sorry!"

"And you thought to do that by making me forget my own mate. Hanyou, you are asking for death!"

"No... fuck... Sesshoumaru, I didn't know that would happen! I just wished that she could be _happy_ with you!"

Sesshoumaru paused. "You included this Sesshoumaru in your wish?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha rubbed his abused throat after his brother released him.

"And you did not foresee the damage you would cause?"

Inuyasha grunted. "Can't you see it's better this way? Now she's got you _and_ her family and friends. The best of both worlds in one. No sacrifices."

Sesshoumaru gave him a piercing look. "She does not remember."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Then you'll just have to make her love you again. I've seen the way she looks at you. She'll get it all back soon enough."

Nodding, the youkai put out his hand. "Come, let us prepare."

"What?" He stared back in confusion. "What do you want me to do?"

Sesshoumaru gave the slightest hint of a smirk. "You have ruptured my past, therefore, you will help me resolve the problem of my future."

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha translated. "You broke it. You fix it. Yeah, yeah, yeah."

* * *

__

Part Eighteen: The Idiot's Guide to Seducing Your Seducer

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Kagome sighed, shaking the dazed look out of her eyes and moved to answer the door. She had attempted to visit Sesshoumaru earlier, but he hadn't been at the office or in his apartment. Only Inuyasha and Rin had been up there, both looking slightly… disheveled. _'Don't think about that too much, girl.'_ So, she had banished herself to her own apartment to bemoan the troubles of her love life in peace. _'Come to think of it… I forgot to tell them that I remembered… but they were so… preoccupied… Eh, stop thinking about it!'_ "Yes?"

"Put this on," Sesshoumaru stated, placing a garment bag in her arms.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru!" she squeaked, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks again, almost moving to give him a hug, but quickly reining in that impulse.

He gave her a bored look. "This Sesshoumaru does not wish to repeat himself."

Kagome frowned. "Hey, you can't just-"

"Kagome," he gazed down at her with a softer look in his eyes.

Taking a step back and turning the fiercest shade of red, Kagome grasped the bag and hurried for her room.

No more than twenty minutes later, Kagome found herself standing inside of Sesshoumaru's apartment, clothed in a very flattering evening gown, staring at the most romantic scene she could ever imagine. The lights had been dimmed, the balcony curtains drawn back so that the Tokyo skyline sprawled out before them, splendidly.

She forced herself to take deep even breaths when he placed his hand in the small of her back and led her to one of the two chairs in front of a small, intimate table. Looking down at the food, she frowned. _"This is… this is… our wedding meal?'_ Her mouth fell open in a silent gasp.

Shyly, she chanced a glance to see him looking at her with what could only be described as smoldering passion. "Sesshoumaru," she whispered. "I'm not hungry."

A slight crease marred his otherwise perfect brow. "Have you eaten?"

Moving to his side, she dropped into his lap and wound her arms around his neck. "No, but we can eat later," she reasoned, pulling his head down and crushing her body against his. Tears ran down her cheeks when he responded to her kiss. "Kami, I've missed you, koibito."

Sesshoumaru pulled back and frowned at her. "You remember?"

She smiled. "Since this afternoon."

Releasing the smallest sigh, he kissed her again. "I believe you enjoy thwarting my plans at every turn."

"Ah, and what have I ruined, mate?" She giggled as he worked his way down her neck.

Closing his eyes, he allowed the scent of her to surround him. "An evening of seduction, surely."

"Mmm," she moaned breathlessly. "Then I shall forget again so that I might have it anyway."

* * *

__

Part Nineteen: And the Prince Caught Her

"Mama, please don't cry." Kagome smiled and gave the woman another hug.

Wiping the tears out of her eyes, her mother laughed and returned the hug. "I can't help it. I missed your first wedding. I'm just so glad that I get to be here for this one. I'll never have to lose you like I did before."

"Oh, Mama," Kagome laughed, even as she began to cry. "My makeup is going to run."

"Come on, honey. It's time for you to get married."

Kagome smiled as she gripped her mother's hand, allowing her to lead her toward the porch of the shrine where her once, and future, husband awaited her.

He stood in front of her, as magnificent as always, wearing a replica of the white kimono that he had been so fond of in the past. It was odd to see him, the Demon Lord of the Western Lands, looking so at home in the present day surroundings; then again, he had always been in control… where ever he was.

It was one of the things she loved the most about him - his ability to make her feel safe and protected, no matter the situation. She always found comfort in his arms.

"Um, Kagome?" A nervous man appeared at her side.

"Inuyasha?" she questioned, then smiled. "I'm glad you came.

He sighed. "You forgive me?"

She shook her head at his antics. "How could I not, Inuyasha? Just look at what you've given me." She looked to her mother and then back to her mate. "I could never have hoped for all of this before. I had to choose to stay with Sesshoumaru in the past before the jewel took my choice away. And now… now, I'll never have to be separated from either one of them ever again. You brought together my three worlds."

"Three?" he asked.

"Of course," she grasped his hands in her own. "I have my family, I have Sesshoumaru, and I have my friends."

"You mean… you want to see me again? After what I said?"

Kagome shook her head. "We sometimes say we things we don't mean when we're angry, Inuyasha. You should know this better than anyone." She glanced over at Sesshoumaru again. "The most I could wish for, now, is that you and Sesshoumaru might try to get along every once in a while."

"Keh," Inuyasha replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kagome laughed. "Well, who said life was perfect?"

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru stepped forward, holding out his hand. "It is time."

Turning toward Inuyasha one last time, she winked. "Say, Inuyasha, why don't you go sit with Rin? I'll see you after the ceremony."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru looked at his brother. "Keep your hands to yourself."

* * *

__

Part Twenty: Epilogue: Gravity

"And, _why_ did you think that putting bubbles in the fountain would be a good idea?" she questioned the threesome.

Bishou pouted, her deep blue eyes beginning to show signs of tearing up as she tugged on a lock of her silver hair. "It was Meitou's idea! He said it would be pretty!"

Kagome sighed at her nine year old son. "Meitou, what have I told you about influencing your brother and sister?"

"I didn't make them do anything, Mama!" Meitou objected, white inu ears twitching furiously on top of his head, as he tried to use his watery, golden puppy eyes to his advantage.

"Meitou," she scolded. "You know they listen to what you tell them. Your sister is only three and your brother is six. They will do whatever you tell them to!"

Hokori scowled. "I don't do everything he tells me to!"

"Ah," Kagome turned to her middle child. "Then why did you tie Jaken-sama to the roof of the car?" she questioned, brushing the black hair out of his face and wiping the dirt away from his amber eyes.

He gave her his most innocent look, black inu ears twisting toward the doorway. "He wanted to go for a ride!"

Kagome resisted the urge to giggle furiously and hid her smile behind a carefully placed hand. "It wasn't nice, Hokori. You shouldn't do things like that to Jaken-sama. He's a very old demon. He can't take that much excitement anymore!"

Bishou, distracted from the punishment by the arrival of her father, squealed and clutched his leg. "Daddy!"

Lifting the girl, Sesshoumaru tucked her hair behind one of her slightly pointed ears. "What have my children destroyed today?"

Kagome smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Meitou convinced Hokori and Bishou that it would be a good idea to flood the front yard with bubbles."

Sesshoumaru's lip twitched upward. "Meitou, as the Western heir, it is important that you be a good example to your sister and brother."

"Yes, Father," Meitou sighed, looking at the ground in defeat.

Sesshoumaru nodded once. "Now, go release Jaken from the upstairs closet."

Kagome's eyes widened as she gave her children an exasperated look.

As the children moved to leave, Sesshoumaru gave one last command. "And release him from the gag."

"Yes, Father," three voices replied in a defeated tone as they went up the stairs.

Leaning into her husband's arms, Kagome kissed him and felt her toes begin to curl. "I missed you."

"As did I," he responded.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Forever," he returned, sweeping her into his embrace.

* * *

__

"Sesshoumaru, what's wrong with you?" she asked, moving to his side and placing her hand against his forehead.

__

"I no longer know what ails me," he answered. "Only that you are the cause."

__

She frowned. "I've made you sick these past months? I thought you were… I thought we…"

__

He gave a slight sigh. She never did make things easy. "This Sesshoumaru doubts himself for the first time in his life."

__

"What?" Kagome asked, moving away from him. "You… was it a mistake… to start seeing me? Do you regret… ?"

__

Wrapping her in his arms, he pulled her into his side. "Why can I no longer face the days without thought toward my visitations with you in the evenings? What is it that I feel for you that won't leave me be, even when we are together?"

__

"Sesshoumaru," she gasped. "Are you trying to say that you… that you love me?"

__

"Is that this emotion that has taken hold of me? Is that what humans hold as the definition of love? Kagome, I do not wish to be without you any longer. I wish… This Sesshoumaru wishes to be your mate."

__

Kagome smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Can you promise to love me the way that I love you, Sesshoumaru?"

**A/N:** There ya go… the end of FOTSP. Fluffy and Lemony! - Yabou

Kissing her upon her confession, he pulled away and allowed her to sink into the warmth of his body as he whispered into her ear. "Forever."

* * *

"Well then," he sneered. "I guess you've already made your choice, haven't you?"

* * *


End file.
